Clocks
by cacaolatte
Summary: Bagaimana kalau ada jam yang menunjukkan sisa waktumu di dunia ini? Bagaimana kalau ada jam yang menunjukkan sisa waktu hingga kau bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu? Bagaimana kalau jam tersebut berhenti bergerak, dan bahkan menunjukkan angka nol? — future!AU; aokise


**(three years ago)**

Aomine bergegas, kedua kakinya melangkah terburu-buru tanpa irama, sedangkan mata tak terarah pada aspal yang mulai menjadi tempat pengadah salju. Kepulan-kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya beriringan dirinya yang berlari, napas yang tak beraturan dan jantung yang memompa lebih, semua tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu terlalu bersemangat—atau takut melebur dengan udara yang mendingin tiap harinya.

Desember mengejar waktu, dan ia mengejar sesuatu.

Seseorang.

Jam yang terletak di sebelah kiri, melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menghitung mundur detik.

Tiga menit lagi.

Aomine terus berlari, tanpa menyadari kurva di bibir yang makin merobek permukaan wajahnya, atau lebih tepat disebut dengan seringai?

Dua menit lagi.

Ia makin mempercepat larinya.

Satu menit lagi.

Dan berhenti ketika detik pertama telah mengundurkan diri, waktu selesai menghitung mundur.

Mengerjap sekali, Aomine memfokuskan pandang. Seorang pemuda yang kurang lebih memiliki tubuh yang sama tinggi dengannya—atau sedikit lebih pendek, beberapa sentimeter sepertinya.

Si kepala kuning tengah memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Ah, Aomine tidak tahu jam tangan mana yang tengah dilihat si kuning.

Sampai akhirnya pemuda di seberang sana mengangkat kepala, kemudian mereka bertemu pandang.

Seperti kuning madu yang beradu dengan biru gelap, hingga Aomine menemukan bercak yang menandai bahwa kurva yang ia ukir barusan di wajahnya juga tertempel jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

Ia mengangkat tangan, meskipun Aomine masih diam. Dan ia menghapus jarak, meskipun Aomine enggan melangkahkan diri.

... Dia cinta sejatinya?

"Hai, sepertinya kita akan bersama-sama mulai dari sekarang? Hahaha mohon kerja samanya _'ssu_!"

* * *

**Clocks**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Clocks © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Denting bunyi yang menandakan kalau roti sudah siap untuk dimakan, terpanggang sempurna terdengar, disusul dengan suara selop di kaki yang diseret.

Kise meletakkan setumpuk roti tawar yang setengah terbakar di atas piring, kemudian menyiapkan mentega batangan yang sudah dipotong setengahnya.

Suara_ timer_ mendering-dering suasana, bersamaan dengan suara _coffee maker_ yang mulai mengepulkan asap, mendengus di udara. Kaki-kaki yang sama menggesekkan permukaan lantai kayu dan selop lembut yang masih menempel di permukaan kulit. Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi_ timer_ dan _coffee maker_ tersebut berhenti, digantikan dengan suara cairan yang mengucur, menumpahi suatu wadah yang tak dapat ditebak hanya dengan mendengar percikan suaranya.

Kini piring yang berada di tengah meja, berdampingan dengan mentega polos ditemani oleh dua _mug_ panas yang berisi cairan cokelat kehitam-hitaman pekat. Saat itu pula Kise dapat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan suara selop lainnya yang menggesek permukaan lantai.

Terlalu diseret. Kesannya sang pemilik malas sekali.

Tapi memang itu ciri khasnya tersendiri, bukan?

"Selamat pagi, Aominecchi." Aomine menguap, tidak membalas sapaan Kise yang ditemani senyum lebar yang melekat di wajahnya. Aomine menatap malas ke arah pemuda berambut kuning yang masih dibalut dengan piyama semalam, meskipun kini di tangannya terdapat sepasang pisau dan garpu. Dapat dilihat jelas, Kise tengah menyiapkan makan pagi untuk mereka hari ini, seperti hari-hari normal lainnya.

"Hm, pagi. Kau sibuk seperti biasanya?" Kise hanya tertawa kecil ketika ia merasa dua lengan yang kuat melingkar di pinggangnya, membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang begitu disukainya, dengan napas yang menderu di leher.

Hangat, menggelitik permukaan kulitnya yang halus, tapi nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan terlalu kuat, Aominecchi. Nanti aku tak bisa bernapas."

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan." Kekehan Kise melebur lagi di udara ketika dirinya semakin diserap oleh tubuh itu, semakin merasa apa yang dinamakan kehangatan tubuh seseorang.

"Nanti jamku menunjukkan berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa untukku di dunia ini kalau aku tak bisa bernapas." Aomine tahu itu candaan, tapi tetap saja rengkuhan itu dilepasnya, tawanan atas tubuhnya sendiri dibebaskan. Daripada dibiarkan menganggur, Aomine memilih untuk meraih tangan sebelah kiri Kise, dimana jam-jam tersebut selalu melingkarkan diri mereka di tiap pergelangan orang yang ada.

Dua jam yang beriringan, yang sebelah kiri menunjukkan 00:00.00, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan menunjukkan - - : - -, keduanya sama sekali tak memberi signal akan keberadaan angka, maupun waktu yang dapat diakui eksistensinya.

Aomine mendengus malas, sebelum membiarkan lengan itu pergi dari kunciannya. "Tidak ada perubahan apapun. Jammu masih sama seperti sebagaimana harusnya."

Karena jam Aomine juga menunjukkan hal yang sama.

* * *

Terkadang jam-jam tersebut akan menyembulkan tiga sampai empat angka.

Seperti contohnya ketika Kise mendapat jadwal penerbangan melintasi samudera dan benua. Ketika pilot muda itu pulang, Aomine tak sabar melihat jamnya yang terus menghitung mundur, sama seperti bagaimana mereka berdua menemukan cinta sejati, tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jam di pergelangan tangan kiri Aomine akan menghitung mundur, jam yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

Tiga jam.

Dua jam dan tiga puluh menit.

Satu jam.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat jam di tangannya menghitung mundur sementara ia duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu kehadiran Kise yang mungkin saja menghambur ke dalam pelukaannya—atau cengiran kekanakan yang menemaninya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Ketika jam digital itu menunjukkan satu menit sebagai waktu yang tersisa, Aomine akan menghitung mundur dalam hati. Sementara itu matanya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang begitu dirindukannya.

Kise bisa saja memberi kejutan dengannya, mengetahui kalau pemuda berambut biru tua itu tengah menunggu kehadirannya, mencari serpihan eksistensinya, aroma yang familiar, menguar dari sabun mandi yang dipakainya tiap kali.

Karena itulah Aomine bisa selalu menebak ketika dua buah tangan menutup matanya dari belakang, dengan suara ringan yang disamarkan, berkata "tebak siapa?"

Aomine akan selalu menyeringai kecil, sebelum menjawab, "jangan bercanda, Kise. Aku merindukanmu." Dan dengan tenaganya yang jauh lebih besar daripada milik Kise, ia akan membawa pilot yang baru saja mendarat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana tatapan orang-orang.

Disorientasi bukanlah hal yang umum di masyarakat, bukan juga hal yang asing. Tapi Aomine merasa unik, ia merasa lengkap dengan kehadiran Kise, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia malu ketika jam tersebut menunjukkan bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah pemuda yang kini bermanja dalam pelukannya.

Jam di tangan kiri Aomine menunjukkan 00:00.00, tepat saat kedua bola mata mereka saling bertukar sirat.

* * *

Pekerjaan Aomine terkadang terlalu berisiko, bukan berarti Kise ingin menghalangi mimpi kekasihnya itu. Sejak kecil, Aomine bercita-cita menjadi polisi, dan merupakan sebuah keberuntungan ketika ia berhasil diangkat sebagai kepala polisi di prefekturnya, Tokyo.

Meskipun terkadang ada tugas yang menyebabkannya tak bisa menemani Kise pulang ke Kanagawa, sesekali hanya untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya, jam tersebut akan selalu menunjukkan waktu yang membatasi pertemuan mereka. Dan waktu tersebut selalu berkurang tiap detiknya, menghitung mundur.

Aomine tak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya menjadi seorang polisi, dan Kise tak menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mencegah Aomine berbuat demikian. Aomine sendiri tidak mencegahnya menjadi seorang pilot, impiannya sedari kecil. Keduanya merupakan pekerjaan yang memiliki risiko tinggi, bukan berarti akan menjadi penghalang akan mimpi-mimpi mereka.

Satu kejadian ketika jam tangan sebelah kiri Aomine bertambah waktunya, begitu juga milik Kise. Inilah yang tidak mereka senangi dari jam tersebut, ketika waktu mulai menghitung mundur, mengikis jarak yang menghalangi pertemuan mereka, tapi malah detik-detik tersebut ditambahkan pada jam digital yang ada, menunjukkan bahwa pertemuan mereka harus ditunda beberapa detik, menit, atau mungkin jam lamanya.

Aomine tengah mengejar seorang buronan yang mengendari mobil seorang pelanggan kantoran, dicurinya begitu saja. Setelah kasus ini beres, ia berencana untuk langsung berjumpa dengan Kise. Jam sebelah kiri mereka masing-masing menunjukkan waktu 04:00.05.

Tapi ada kalanya dimana beberapa menit, atau jam ditambahkan. Melesat bahkan, mencapai angka 06:00.30. Saat itu mereka berdua mendengus sebal, dan Aomine menambah laju kecepatan mobilnya, demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan waktu yang berada di antara mereka dapat menipis.

Dan saat itu juga jam sebelah kanannya mengambil alih, mengubah garis-garis lurus yang membentuk tanda bahwa tak ada waktu yang ditunjukkan menjadi angka-angka yang menyusun waktu yang tersisa.

Durasi hidupnya hanya berkisar sekitar kurang lebih lima menit lagi.

Aomine menyipitkan mata, tidak terlalu percaya. Sampai serpihan kaca menghantam tubuhnya, akibat peluru yang berputar cepat dan tak berhasil menyematkan diri di antara permukaan kaca mobil polisi yang dikendarai Aomine.

Kaca jendela depannya pecah, menghantam Aomine keras, dan mobil itu menabrak pohon.

.

.

Apa yang dilihat Aomine saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah kuning madu yang berkaca-kaca, sebelum ia dapat merasakan tangannya mendapat remasan yang lebih kuat. Saat kesadaran mulai pulih sepenuhnya, barulah ia menyadari bahwa Kise Ryouta-lah yang berada di sampingnya, juga sumber atas tekanan yang kuat di telapak tangannya.

Aomine tak sempat melihat bahwa jam sebelah kirinya menunjukkan waktu 00:00.00, sedangkan jam sebelah kanannya kembali menunjukkan waktu yang tak teridentifikasi.

Ia sibuk menenangkan Kise yang mulai dibanjiri air mata, lagi dan lagi sejak pertama kali mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami pendarahan yang hebat, kehabisan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

* * *

Lalu ada suatu kejadian.

Kise ditugasi untuk menerbangkan sebuah pesawat keluaran Jepang yang terbaru, percobaan untuk melayang ke Australia. Saat itu ia senang sekali, mendapati kepercayaan untuk tugas yang spesial ini, sebagai pilot muda yang dapat mengalahkan pilot-pilot _senior_, tentu saja ia senang.

"Kenapa harus kau?" Tapi tampaknya Aomine menentang, dan kening Kise berkerut mendengarkan protes yang tak terdengar menyenangkan. Masa Aomine tak senang atas kebahagiaan Kise, atas keberhasila Kise, atas hal yang ditunggu Kise sepanjang waktu ini?

"Karena aku yang mendapat kepercayaan, Aominecchi."

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus kau?!" Nada Aomine kian meninggi, bahkan ia tak dapat menahan pita suara itu untuk menghasilkan suara yang lebih lembut dari intonasi yang satu ini.

Kise terdiam, mata Aomine keras, menunjukkan kalau ia tak suka. Dan Kise tak suka, tak pernah suka kalau Aomine tidak menyukai idenya, ataupun menentang idenya.

Berakhir dengan derap kaki dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup, disatukan daun pintu dan bingkainya; menandakan Kise memutus percakapan itu sepihak dan main keluar saja tanpa berpamitan.

Lengkap dengan seragam pilotnya.

.

.

Seharusnya Kise sampai sebentar lagi, seharusnya.

Aomine terus membatin, berperang dalam pikirannya masing-masing, apakah ia tak salah lihat ketika ia mencuri-curi pandang—ralat, mencuri kertas yang ada di atas meja kerja Kise, yang dipenuhi dengan jadwal-jadwal penerbangan dan nama-nama pesawat yang begitu dicintainya?

Aomine mencurinya, hanya untuk melihat kapan pemuda itu akan kembali.

Harusnya sebentar lagi, beberapa jam lagi—atau menit? Ah, Aomine begitu senang untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu, menyebabkan dirinya mengalami gangguan penglihatan—atau otak? Dan ia melupakan amarah yang meluap hari yang lalu.

Dan senyum semakin merajut diri di bibir ketika jam yang berada di sebelah kiri mulai menunjukkan angka-angka yang menghitung mundur. Empat puluh menit lebih lima detik.

Empat detik.

Tiga detik.

Dua detik.

Satu detik.

Tiga puluh sembilan menit.

Tapi sebelum Aomine dapat membatin lebih jauh dalam hati, vibrasi dari dalam sakunya menjadi pengganggu. Meskipun tidak suka konsentrasinya dipecah, tetap saja telepon itu diangkatnya, lebih cepat dari dugaannya karena nama yang tertunjuk pada layar tersebut.

_Kise Ryouta._

Apa? Bukankah Kise sedang berada dalam penerbangan?

"Bukankah kau sedang berada dalam pesawat?" Aomine tak dapat menimbulkan rasa penasaran, dan khawatir, dan ketidaknyamanan, dan kerinduan.

"Aominecchi." Hanya itulah yang terdengar dari seberang sana, bukan yang lain. Dan hal itu membuat kening Aomine berkerut samar. Apa suaranya tidak cukup jelas bagi Kise untuk mendengar?

"Aku sayang Aominecchi."

"Kise?"

"Aku benar-benar sayang Aominecchi."

Aomine terlalu sibuk mencerna kata-kata itu, sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau jam sebelah kirinya berhenti menghitung mundur.

Tidak bertambah jangka waktunya. Tidak berkurang jangka waktunya.

Diam. Dan mati.

.

.

Air mata bukanlah sesuatu yang ada dalam skenarionya, tapi Kise tak dapat mencegah derasnya aliran cairan bening yang menjajahi wajahnya.

Aah, seharusnya ia menuruti perkataan Aomine, memang bukan ia orang yang tepat untuk hal ini.

Tapi bukankah kesalahan ini tidak berada dalam pihaknya, tapi dari pabrik-pabrik sialan tersebut?

Bunyi gaduh mulai terdengar, oleh karena itu ia cepat-cepat melepas sebuah kalimat, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Aomine.

"Aku sayang Aominecchi."

"Aku benar-benar sayang Aominecchi."

Kise sempat melirik untuk yang terakhir kalinya, jam sebelah kirinya yang menunjukkan 00:39.35. Sedangkan jam sebelah kanannya—

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi."

Satu.

—Nol.

_Beep_. Sambungan telepon terputus.

* * *

Denting bunyi yang menandakan kalau roti sudah siap untuk dimakan, terpanggang sempurna terdengar, disusul dengan suara selop di kaki yang diseret.

Aomine meletakkan setumpuk roti tawar yang setengah terbakar di atas piring, kemudian menyiapkan mentega batangan yang sudah dipotong setengahnya.

Suara_ timer_ mendering-dering suasana, bersamaan dengan suara _coffee maker_ yang mulai mengepulkan asap, mendengus di udara. Kaki-kaki yang sama menggesekkan permukaan lantai kayu dan selop lembut yang masih menempel di permukaan kulit. Beberapa saat kemudian bunyi_ timer_ dan _coffee maker_ tersebut berhenti, digantikan dengan suara cairan yang mengucur, menumpahi suatu wadah yang tak dapat ditebak hanya dengan mendengar percikan suaranya.

Kini piring yang berada di tengah meja, berdampingan dengan mentega polos ditemani oleh dua _mug_ panas yang berisi cairan cokelat kehitam-hitaman pekat.

Aomine duduk di kursi, masih dalam pakaian tidurnya, menyalakan televisi dengan malasnya, _remote_ yang semula berada di tangannya diletakkan kembali, bertemu dengan permukaan meja kayu yang telah dipelitur rapi.

"_18 Juni 20xx, terjadi kecelakaan dalam uji coba penerbangan pesawat unit terbaru yang memakan korban; lima pramugari dan seorang pilot muda yang menjalani penerbangan uji coba tersebut, Kise Ryouta (25). Pesawat mengalami kerusakan di mesin bagian dalamnya, mengakibatkan kontrol-kontrol sempat tak terkendali sebelum akhirnya menabrak Gunung—_"

Layar tersebut berubah hitam dengan sekali sentakan _remote_ yang kini melekat di tangan Aomine, terlalu tertanam di telapak tangannya bahkan. Cengkeramannya di benda elektronik tersebut mungkin dapat menyebabkan hancurnya sebuah objek di apartemen kecil tersebut, mungkin.

Aomine tertawa, garing. Miris.

Ia sudah berjanji ia tidak akan mengalirkan air mata ketika ia melihat jam sebelah kirinya berhenti berjalan. Toh pasti ada saatnya dimana kejadian ini akan memakan hidupnya bulat-bulat.

Tapi secepat ini ...?

Likuid bening menghancurkan pantulan refleksi lampu gantung yang dinyalakan pagi itu, cairan pekat dalam mug itu menari sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menari sepenuhnya dengan tetes-tetes lainnya yang tak mengenal kata berhenti.

Meskipun kita semua tahu, terkadang Aomine tak pintar membuat kopinya sendiri—disitulah ia membutuhkan Kise di sampingnya. Dan mungkin kita semua, termasuk Aomine juga tahu, tetesan-tetesan tersebut tak mungkin mengurangi rasa pahit yang akan berjumpa dengan lidah ketika ia mengkonsumsinya nanti. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Aomine akan berhenti.

Dasar stasiun televisi bodoh, usia Kise kemarin itu 26 tahun, tahu. Ulang tahunnya kemarin.

Lihat saja, Aomine sudah menyiapkan kado untuk pemuda itu, dibelinya jauh-jauh hari dengan persiapan yang amat matang.

Kotak beludru merah di sudut meja, terbuka dan tak teratur posisinya.

Sebuah cincin tak diurus lagi keberadaannya di momen ia menjatuhkan diri dari naungan kotak tersebut, karena posisinya yang begitu condong.

* * *

**(ten years later)**

Aomine menerawang di langit malam, dimana bintang-bintang yang membercaki semesta dapat tertangkap oleh pandang.

Matanya mengikuti arah bintang-bintang tersebut membentuk.

Rasi bintang. Gemini.

Jam Aomine masih sama; yang sebelah kiri menunjukkan 00:39.35, sedangkan yang sebelah kanan menunjukkan - : -.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Ide jam-jam ini dapet dari temen yang dapet dari tumblr. Lol biasa saya ga aktif di tumblr jadi kudet. Ide/prompt sebenarnya itu ada jam yang bisa menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa buat kita di dunia, satu lagi menunjukkan kapan kita bertemu cinta sejati kita. Tapi karena kurang greget, jadi saya putuskan buat digabung aja. Terus kalo masalah udah ketemu dan kepisah lumayan jauh dan bakal ada waktu hitung mundur dari jam yang sama (untuk kapan mereka ketemu lagi), itu saya ga tau aslinya, disini cuma saya modifikasi sendiri lol. Bisa dilihat jam sebelah kanan itu tentang waktu yang tersisa di kehidupan ini dan yang kiri itu tentang kapan kita ketemu cinta sejati kita. Kalau ada yang salah tolong kasih tahu di review ya, untuk pembetulannya. Saya suka melenceng ngetik sesuatu dari yang udah saya pikirkan hahaha.

Note: 00:39.35. 00 itu jam, 39 itu waktu, 35 itu detik.

Reviews/fav/alert will be much appreciated. Thank you.

**[12.12.14]**


End file.
